In these moments (time stood still)
by BLav527
Summary: Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away. A continuation of moments in the course of Magnus and Alec's relationship.
1. First Dawn

AN's: This is a series of ficlets continuing moments in the show as I'm insipred to write them So hopefully a lot! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 _ **Time: Just before dawn, the morning after their first time**_

The room is dark when Alec wakes. He blinks, eyes adjusting as he lifts his head. The candles have long since burnt out, the fire in the hearth nothing but ash. The darkness before the dawn, Alec thinks. He settles back down, eyes finally coming to rest on Magnus, sleeping beside him. They lay facing each other, heads on opposite pillows but still close. The sheets are low on their hips and their arms are lazily draped across each other.

In the darkness Alec can just make out the plains of his face; he can feel his breath on his lips. He resists the urge to move forward. To touch and kiss and coax the man into wakefulness. Instead he lays there, staring and thinking until the first rays of light peak through the curtains. They cast a glow around the room and Alec drinks in the sight of Magnus, hair eschew and make-up smudged and something inside him suddenly aches.

He breathes a sigh as he shifts closer, fingers curling into the small of Magnus' back as he brushes his lips against the warlock's…once…twice…three times before Magnus stirs with a smile, barely opening his eyes. He presses into Alec.

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus' voice is a soft and sleepy purr against Alec's lips. Alec makes no response, only chases that sound as he rolls atop him. Soft gasps fill the room as the sun rises.

Alec's alarm wakes them from their dozing some time later, but still they linger in the soft press of lips and finger tips until getting up and out of bed is a necessity. Magnus heads to the kitchen; Alec to the shower.

Alec stands under the steaming water, eyes closed as flashes of their night together run through his mind and he wonders how being this happy could be real. Magnus' hands slide around him; lips warm against the back of his neck.

"Is this okay?" Magnus asks.

Alec smiles, glances back. "It's your shower."

Magnus smirks, his lips gliding across Alec's shoulders. "Forgive me, darling. I couldn't resist a peak of you in here and then…well, I couldn't resist."

Alec hums.

"How do you feel?" Magnus asks. "Sore?"

Alec hums again and nods. "But in a good way…" he trails off and glances back again, almost shy and he swallows. "Tingly."

Magnus' chuckle vibrates through his chest. "That's a good word, my sweet." His hands move again, nails gently scraping over Alec's abs and then lower still. A shiver runs through Alec. Magnus' breath is in his ear now. "Do you really have to go so soon?" He nips gently as his hands find their destination and Alec's head lulls forward with a sigh.

"I can be a little late."

He can feel Magnus' smile against his skin as he's pressed into the cool tile.


	2. Afternoon Delight

_**Time: Late afternoon, there's a party to plan**_

"I better get to work."

Alec smiles as Magnus agrees to help plan Max's party. Magnus pats his shoulder, eyes alight as he heads into his bedroom, grabbing a book off the shelf in a fluid motion. Alec's eyes follow the sway of his hips before turning away, dazed.

Suddenly, he's in the bedroom. Magnus is standing just inside the door, eyes fixed on the book and is only slightly startled when Alec takes it from him, tossing it on a nearby chair.

"Alec, what-"

Alec cuts him off with a kiss, hands gripping those hips as he maneuvers them toward the bed. Magnus makes no objections, laughing as Alec pushes him down onto the red satin sheets and hovers over him, fingers undoing the buttons of his waistcoat.

"What about the party?" Magnus asks coyly, his heart rate betraying him.

Alec smirks as he tosses the waistcoat and Magnus's shirt aside before stripping off his own jacket and sweater. "It can wait a few hours."

Magnus pulls Alec to him again, twitching fingers on warm skin. He can't help but tease a little. "Alexander Lightwood shirking responsibility for some afternoon delight?" He tuts. "For shame."

Alec smiles, lips grazing over Magnus' neck. "You love it."

"I do."

It's barely a whisper. Alec pauses to look back up but Magnus shifts, now on top and he rolls his hips in such a way that Alec moans, all thoughts forgotten.


	3. Midnight Interrupted

_**Time: Midnight, perfect party crashed**_

Magnus can't sleep. There's a dull ache in his head and in his chest and an empty spot in his bed. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Alec on that ledge, sees him falling and the ache burns on.

He throws the sheets back and stands, waves a hand to cast the lights on when Alec suddenly appears in the doorway.

He startles but only for a moment before his hand reaches out. In takes two strides before Alec is in his arms and even less before they're in bed, desperate kisses between shaky breaths before Magnus pulls away, searching those haunted hazel eyes. "Alexand-"

Alec shakes his head. "Please." He presses their lips together again as he clings to him. "Please."

Magnus holds him, Alec's head on his chest as his breathing slows and his eyes flutter closed. Magnus still doesn't sleep, hand resting over Alec's beating heart.


	4. Sunset Waves

_**Time: Sunset, the day after the attack**_

They don't leave each other's side all day but even so there's an invisible wall of debriefs and damage control and mourning keeping them at arm's length. It's a long day.

When they finally step through a portal the loft is eerily quiet; the sunset casting the walls in shades of purple and orange. They turn to each other in the silence and just like that the pretend barrier is gone.

It doesn't matter who reaches for whom first, once their lips meet it's like a dam breaking. Magnus pulls Alec into his room and into his bed and into him without a word. Sparks of desire-fueled magic escape his fingertips as they press into Alec's skin. Alec gasps at the sensation and shifts up to look into the gold-glow of Magnus' eyes before crashing their lips together. They move together on that sea of red satin. Murmurs of "I love you" mingle between their desperate breaths as they ride out the waves of pleasure.

They stay wrapped in each other as they come down, fingers caressing cheeks and tangling in hair as their foreheads press close. The sun finally sinks below the skyline. Tomorrow will be a new day with new worries but this moment belongs to them. Just as they belong to each other.


End file.
